leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Madame Muchmoney
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Madame Muchmoney |jname=カネヨ |tmname=Kaneyo |slogan=no |image=Madame Muchmoney.png |size=250px |caption=Madame Muchmoney |gender=Female |hometown=Palm Hills |region=Johto |trainer=no |game=no |leader=no |team=no |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=EP124 |epname=Snubbull Snobbery |enva=Carol Jacobanis |java=Kazuko Yanaga }} Madame Muchmoney (Japanese: カネヨ Kaneyo) is a recurring character who appeared in Snubbull Snobbery and The Trouble With Snubbull. Her ran away from her in the first episode, following and as well as , and returned to her after evolving in the latter. History Madame Muchmoney first appeared in Snubbull Snobbery. She invited and to her 86-room mansion in Palm Hills to thank them for finding her Snubbull. became aware of Snubbull's unhappiness as he and the group enjoyed a guided tour of Madame Muchmoney's mansion. Ash and his friends became concerned after Madame Muchmoney admitted that she was marrying her Snubbull off to another, called Winthrop Snubbullfeller. later kidnapped Snubbull, who went on to defeat the trio, and with the help of Ash's Heracross, they were sent flying. After seeing her Snubbull's battling skills, Madame Muchmoney vowed to allow her Pokémon more freedom and enjoy the outdoors. She thanks Ash and his friends for all that they taught her about Snubbull and wished them well on their journey. Madame Muchmoney appeared again in a flashback in Tunnel Vision, after Ash and his friends stumbled upon Snubbull near Onix Tunnel. Madame Muchmoney physically reappeared in The Trouble With Snubbull, where she was trying desperately to find Snubbull. After gaining some muscle, Brock believed her strength meant that she would also be a strong Pokémon Trainer and a powerful role-model for Snubbull. Eventually, Madame Muchmoney found Snubbull injured from a attack. Snubbull was taken to a Pokémon Center, but left again to find after recovering. Madame Muchmoney discovered Snubbull, who by that point had evolved into a ; it was biting on the tail of a Meowth-shaped mecha operated by Team Rocket. When Granbull refused to let go, Meowth's attempts to shake her off to get a reward were mistaken for a trick on Madame Muchmoney. Meowth accidentally launched the tail missile with Granbull still holding on, but Madame Muchmoney caught her. When Granbull finally let go, Madame Muchmoney and Granbull fought Team Rocket's robot together, breaking the TV monitor inside with a attack. After blasted off Team Rocket, Madame Muchmoney and Granbull raced home on foot, believing that they now made a great combination. She has a private chef named Jacques, and three butlers, including Jeeves. Character Madame Muchmoney loved and cared for her , but she didn't realize that she was suffocating her by providing her with all the things she loved, when her Snubbull truly desired some liberty. She doesn't like the outdoors because of the harsh sunlight and dirt, and has continued to invest in the expansion of her sprawling mansion to ensure Snubbull never has to venture outside. She has many rooms dedicated to Snubbull, including an exercise area, hot spring bath, several bedrooms, and a walk-in wardrobe. In an effort to make her happy, she prearranged a marriage with another Snubbull nicknamed Winthrop Snubbullfeller. However, this only made Snubbull more angry, and she ran away shortly afterwards. However, after hearing 's input, and seeing her Pokémon , she allowed Snubbull to gain some independence and enjoy a more outdoor-oriented lifestyle. When they encountered her again, and were shocked by her drastic change in appearance. Madame Muchmoney swapped her gold bead necklace for a white , and she proudly wore a torn red dress. She displays a newfound strength after spending some time in the elements to search for Snubbull. Meanwhile, she continues to invest millions in her mansion to turn the gardens into a Pokémon wildlife park for Snubbull to enjoy. Her latest appearance in The Trouble With Snubbull also showcased her immense personal development, where she commanded her newly-evolved to defeat Team Rocket. Throughout her appearances, Madame Muchmoney maintained a polite and friendly composure. She has since dropped making cute nicknames for her Pokémon and looks forward to a more active relationship with Granbull. Pokémon Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=弥永和子 Kazuko Yanaga |en=Carol Jacobanis |fi=Elise Langenoja |it=Grazia Migneco |pl=Anna Dąbkowska |es_la=Ángeles Bravo |es_eu=Isabel Donate}} Names Category:Anime characters Category:Female characters de:Madame Muchmoney es:Madame Muchaplata/Ricachona fr:Mme Pleinosas it:Madame Muchmoney ja:カネヨ zh:金妇